Doppelganger
by 2yuki7
Summary: "The whole kitchen would have been intact and usable if it wasn't for him," argued Kano as he seethe the last part. What the hell is happening to him today? (one-shot)


**Hey there! Thanks for choosing to read this story! This story is a little AU, the contents doesn't exact fit the anime, manga, or the novel so just bare with me here.**

**Before any of you criticize me or anything, I want you to know that I actually like the ending that the anime have. I'm telling you this because some of you dislike the way the anime portrayed the story and I happen to have some of the contents involved. Like Takane and Haruka getting their bodies back (I know that Haruka is unknown whether or not he actually got his body back alive). **

**Anyways, before the story starts, Shuuen no Shiori (bookmark of demise) and episode 22 of Kaidan Restaurant inspired me to do this. For those of you who are not familiar with Doppelganger legend, search it up! It might help with this story.**

**Bunches of little plot ran through my head and this was one of them. I thought this plot would fit these characters the most so there you have it! If this plot line and story is similar with another, I want you to know that I did not intent on copying anyone's idea. oh and tell me what is the other story so I know that that author and I have similar thoughts.**

_Hope you enjoy the story-_ Hibiya's thought/emphasis

~~~- Line Break

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

Doppelganger

Irritated was an understatement. He was royally pissed and so was everyone that he tried to talk to today. All he wanted was to go to a nearby store to buy some food for the gang and what does he get? The clerk at the store threw him out, someone pushed him down the stairs, tripped him on the street, garbages, metal cans and glass bottle threw at him, 'water' splashed over him.

_What the hell is up with everyone today?_ thought the boy. Twelve year old, brown untamed hair, Hibiya, was drenched with 'water' (maybe), bruises everywhere, tissues and other crap that he couldn't clean out stuck to his clothing. At least he was finally home, his safe haven with his friends to help him. _At least the foods are still edible _he looked down and sigh.

The day was so tiring that he stopped lashing out on the 8th unfortunate event. _Who knew some much predicament can happen to someone in such a short time period._

"I'm back with the foods!" he shouted when he entered the gang 'hideout'. _Where's everyone?_ Empty living room. _What's that smell? It smells like...something is… BURNT! _Realization took a while but he got it. He dropped the food and ran straight to the source of the smell, the kitchen.

_So that's where everyone was._ His friends were all working together to clean up the kitchen, even Shintaro and Kano who love to ditch out on work as much as possible.

"What happened here?! The whole kitchen is almost black?!" Hibiya exclaimed.

They stopped a bit, looked up at him, a show of distaste was on their face and went they back to work. Deciding that he had enough surprises for one day so he did not push the subject any farther. He went into the kitchen to look for a cloth -wanting to help out- but was stopped by Shintaro's arm blocking his way.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage for today?" he hissed.

"Wha-What? What are you talking about?" Hibiya stuttered while backing away from Shintaro.

"Well it seems like our youngest member is putting a better facade than I am, that i have to give credits for," Kano said with a smile on his face, but Hibiya knew better, his eyes shows threat.

"Kano, Shintaro, stop both of you and get back to work. This is going to cost us time and money to fix so hurry up. And Hibiya, go wait out in the living room. Be glad that the stove is still somewhat intact and usable and we can still cook our meals." The leader of the group, Kido scolded the two.

"The whole kitchen would have been intact and usable if it wasn't for _him_," argued Kano as he seethe the last part.

"Kan-"

"Can somebody tell me what happened or what's happening! Everyone today, even people that I've never seen in my life, seems have something against me!" said Hibiya, trying to figure everything out.

"Hibiya go t-"

"Bunch of fortunate people who is smart to not take you in, a country boy that can't do anything except be the reason of other's pain!" hollered Kano.

"Kano!" Kido yelled. "Stop this instance, both of you! Kano, get back to work and Hibiy-"

The said boy ran and burst out the front door. Tears were spilling out and he didn't bother to stop it. _I know I'm useless! I shouldn't have been the one that got out of that loop! If it wasn't for me, Hiyori would have been here instead! _

Without realizing where he was going, he ended up at the same park that Hiyori and him were at during the loop.

On usual days he would have cringed when he sees the park, so he avoids it altogether, but today was not one of those 'usual' days. He sat down next to a tree and cried. Sure he was a twelve year old, but there's only so much he can handle after being tormented over and over again. The park was empty except for him… that is until someone walked up to him.

"Never thought I'll see you here again." Stated the new arrival.

Completely distracted by his own thoughts, Hibiya didn't even notice that someone was near him -even though they were right in front of him- much less hear what was being said.

Apparently, the speaker didn't like that. Squatting down so they were at the same eye level. A finger under Hibiya's chin and lifted up his head so they were looking at each other.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Hibiya."

Hibiya's eyes widen. He tried to back away from the speaker but realized that he was leaning on a tree. _No,no,no,no,no,no! This can't be happening! It's not possible!_

"Ka-Ka-Kagerou!" Hibiya voiced with shock and fear.

"Nice of you to remember me~" the new arrival -who was the carbon copy of him except with red hair and paler face- now known as Kagerou letting go of Hibiya head to stand up but still keeping his eyes on Hibiya. "What? No volunteering to introduce me to your favourite places? Favourite food? Favourite shops? Favourite people?...like.. your new friends? But don't worry, I've already met them!"

_How did he get here? Isn't he still in the loop? What does he mean by he met- no it can't be I must be dreaming, come on Hibiya! Wake up!_

"What? You look stunned~" Kagerou continued. "Ohhhhh.. you must be wondering how I got here. Well it's quite simple, after you left the loop, things got...a little… boring for me. Shiro's got Hiyori all to herself and I was just left there. Since I also have control of the loop I decided to come here to look for you. But instead found that this 'interaction' thing you people do...it's quite... intriguing. No wonder you two wanted to get out so badly. The slightest thing you do can make someone shun and despise you, or accept and admire you. Judging by how you are right now, you must have found out I did more of the former."

"Wh-Wh-what d-do y-you want?" Hibiya finally was able to say something but was still shock out of his mind. _Ugh! I want to puke..._

"Hnmmm...At first I just want to torment you more, but now… I made up my mind! I've decided that I'll help you! Aren't you happy? The first fortunate thing that is going to happen to you all day!" Cheered Kagerou.

"He-hel-help m-me?" Hibiya knew, just knew that what Kagerou would refer as 'fortunate' wasn't the same as what most people would and it's definitely not something he would be happy about. _I don't feel so good._

"Yeah! Aren't you tired of living in pain and agony? Let me help you, I'll take your place as Hibiya and live your life!"

"H-h-ha.. it's o-ok, I-I th-think I'm f-fi-fine now, bu-but tha-thanks f-for the of-offer." Hibiya was slowly getting up to get away from this mess, but Kagerou pushed him down.

"Oh no, you misunderstood me, Hibiya. I'm not taking a no for an answer~" Kagerou slowly pulled out a sharp object from inside his pocket. "You see, your friends kindly lended me -no, Hibiya- the kitchen. So I thought that I should take a souvenir before burning it down and I thought this was the perfect souvenir. What do you think?"

"I-it's gre-great th-that some-thi-thing inte-interested you. Bu-but I sho-should be hea-heading ba-back. M-my fr-friends are prob-probably worry 'bout m-me. Ni-nice seeing you!" Hibiya got up to take off, but was once again pushed down by Kagerou. _Why is he so fast and strong even though he looks like me?_

"What's the rush? I haven't finish voicing out my thoughts yet!" Kagerou took the butcher knife and ran his finger over the sharp edge side as if testing the sharpness, before pointing the tip at Hibiya. "_I think_ this world is not big enough for two of the same face. _I think_ one of the two have to go. You want to take a guess? I'll give you a hint, it's not the one with a knife~"

Hibiya's eye widen again. He tried to back up even though he knew from earlier that it's not possible. _No, No, NO! This isn't happening!_

Kagerou slowly makes his way towards Hibiya with a grin on his face.

"That's right! Congradulation! You've figure it out!"

A bloodcurdling scream was heard in that afternoon at 12:30pm.

"-iya, -ibiya, Hibiya, HIBIYA!"

"What? You're so annoying oba-san!" Hibiya rubbed his eyes to help adjust to the light and help him keep his eyes open. "And stop shaking me! I think I'm gonna puke.."

"Thank god you're awake! We were so worried!" 'oba-san' or more preferability Momo, hugged Hibiya as if he was her lifeline before pulling away and giving him the bucket that was brought in by Kido just incase he vomits.

"Where am I? I thought I was at the park?" Hibiya said, finally realizing that he didn't recognize the place. White. He was in a white room.

"You're at the hospital. Someone hear a scream coming from the park and found you unconscious on the ground. You've been out for a quite a while, it's 2:30pm right now." answered Momo.

Silence….

"So… Where's everyone?"

"They're coming. We just got a call from the hospital that you were here. Everyone were scattered around the city trying to look for you and Danchou and I was the closest to the hospital so we got here first."

As if on cue, the whole Dan burst through the door.

"There you are!" a green hooded boy, Seto, exclaimed running to Hibiya's side.

Only two members were lingering by the doorway. Kano and Shintaro. They slowly make their way towards Hibiya.

"Hibiya…" Kano started. "We..we're…"

"We're sorry for lashing out at you like that…" Shintaro finished rubbing the back of his neck looking away from Hibiya.

"It's ok. I guess it was my fault anyways...sorry, I guess.." assured Hibiya.

"No, I guess we should have explained to you what happen… I mean you were the last one in the kitchen so we assumed that you were behind it and ran off… we should have known from the confused face you gave us." This time, it was Kano who spoke.

"Maa..maa.. it's all over now, the kitchen wasn't as bad as we thought." the pigtail girl, Takaene, said breaking the tense atmosphere that was builded. "So when are you getting discharged from the hospital?" question directed to Hibiya.

"I'm not sur-"

"Now. I ask the doctors and they say he can leave as soon as he feel like it. They his condition was only a minor fatigue." Brown haired boy with a beauty mark on his face, Haruka, answered with a smile on his face.

"Well why don't we go?"Hibiya was starting to get up and leave his bed.

"Yeah, plus Mary's getting nervous from interacting so many with people today." Seto agreed putting a hand on an albino girl, Mary.

They started to move to leave the room. Takaene lead the way followed by a still smiling Haruka. Momo pulled Mary following Haruka. Shintaro follow them like a lone wolf. Kido and Kano followed up. Kano was trying to give stupid jokes to Kido. Hibiya followed the group with Seto behind him.

"Hey, Hibiya. Why is you hair red?" Seto asked, rubbing his eyes before opening them again, blinking a couple of times, and Hibiya's hair was brown again. "N-nevermind, I must be tired."

"We're all tired today. Lets go back to the base and watch a movie together like we do on usual days." Hibiya suggested.

"Yeah." They all agreed while making their way back to the base.

Today was truly one of those usual days.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
